


If Wishes Were Unicorn

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cross-Generation Relationship, Dark Harry Potter, F/M, Gen, Ginny Bashing, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Ron Bashing, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 16,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selected prompts and pairings by reviewers. Many pairings/Many prompts. Slash, het, gen, all ratings</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Flirting" with Bill/Harry/Tonks

It started with a little danger here and a little danger there. Harry was using all of his Gryffindor rashness and bravery, bordering on idiocy. He had received Sirius' motorbike after his death. He used it to honor his beloved godfather. He used it on the ground more than in the air.

It began simply enough. He rode it under the speed he was allowed to, testing how it felt. That quickly got boring.

He sped up just a little bit to what was actually allowed. Soon enough, that held no thrill for him.

He sped up even more, while it was still a relatively safe speed. Just like before, that lost the feeling of exhilaration.

It got to the point where he was going at breakneck speeds, doing sharp turns and neck breaking jumps. He even started to race others, who followed his lead and got motorbikes charmed with magic, all because he was the boy-who-lived.

He knew he was worrying his closest people, but he couldn't seem to make himself stop. He had been so depressed after the war and when he rode his motorbike like that, the sadness melted away. All he thought about was not crashing and it made him feel a little bit lighter.

That's how he ended up here, healing in a magical coma. He decided to do his most dangerous stunt yet and ride through the forbidden forest with all of the trees and dangerous creatures. He was a fool. He crashed into a group of trees, not being able to stop or turn away quickly enough. It was blinding pain with lots of blood. He was lucky Firenze found him and brought him out of the forest where Hagrid saw them.

~B~H~T~B~H~T~

My eyes open and the brightness of light hurts. I quickly shut them. "Harry's starting to wake." A distant voice calls. There's some shuffling of feet. When I open my eyes again, the light is dimmer. This most likely means that someone has shut the curtains. I adjust, my vision becoming clearer when my gasses are placed in their rightful place. There's only two other people here along with Madam Pomfrey.

On my right side, Bill's handsome, strong features become clear. There was such lightness in his eyes and a huge smile was on his face. On my left side, Dora's beautiful, delicate features are made clear. Her hair is a normal brown which I was thankful for. I fear my eyes are too sensitive for bright colors right at this time. Tears are still streaming down her cheeks, but there's a smile. She's holding my hand, her thumb making soothing caresses.

When the matron of the infirmary leaves us alone, the two of them don't waste any time. First I am treated with a sweet, gentle kiss that show love and care from my beautiful Dora. Then I get to experience a kiss that is full of passion and desire, but still holds the same quality and quantity of love. Both leave me breathless and wanting more. Unfortunately, my body can't handle anymore right at this moment. Bill and Dora share a kiss as I catch my breath.

When their attention is back on me, both faces hold frowns and I know I am going to get a lecture. Bill's voice is rough with emotion. "I don't understand what you got from flirting with danger like that. I don't get how you could feel good doing that, knowing that we were worrying. Please though, don't do it anymore. That was too close a call and we need you in our lives."

Dora picks up where Bill left off. "Bill and I tried a relationship without you at the beginning. It didn't feel right. It was like something was missing and that something is you. You complete us. Neither of us would survive if you left. Besides, you have something else to live for now."

My voice is raspy from disuse, but I managed a "What?"

Dora gives Bill and I the most beautiful smile. "We are adding to the family in a little over 8 months." Bill's expression demonstrates he didn't know either. Our little family was going to be very interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Lessons" with Neville/Harry

"I really appreciate this Neville. I've been struggling in Herbology and you're the best in the class."

Neville blushed slightly. "It's no problem Harry. After all, you've helped me with DADA. It's an even tradeoff." 'I also get to spend time with you.' Neville finished silently.

The tutoring session overall went okay. Harry wasn't completely incompetent when it came to the subject; he just didn't find it as interesting and had trouble learning it. Neville turned out to be a very patient teacher and had tricks to help Harry remember certain plants.

Harry had never spent all that much time with Neville before, his best friends being Ron and Hermione. Now he regretted that. Once Neville relaxed, he was really fun and even had a few jokes.

HPNL~~HPNL~~

Although that first lesson had been in the library with books to study from, Neville thought hands on experience would be good as well. For that reason, the next tutoring session was in the greenhouses. They were wandering around Greenhouse 2 when Harry saw a plant he didn't remember reading about in his text book.

Neville, who had been thinking how cute Harry looked deep in thought, stopped the path of his thoughts when he saw where Harry's interest was. Neville smiled gently. "That plant is called the Amoria De Loove. It's a plant that reacts when 2 people who are soul mates are in the same vicinity as it."

Harry smiled at the thought. Two people, clueless of their feelings, could find each other. "How does it react?" Harry questioned, facing Neville with curious eyes

As soon as Harry was done saying that, magical vines burst from the Amoria De Loove. Both boys watched in awe as gold magic, the purest of all magic, seemed to radiate from them. In an intricate dance, the vines wrapped around the boys, pulling their bodies flush against one another.

Neville was blushing heavily at being so close to the one he has been crushing on. "Does that answer your question?"

Harry's eyes were glazing over with lust as he stared hungrily at Neville. "Definitely, now the question is, what do we do about it?" Harry's voice was husky with the desire he had harbored for Neville since fifth year when the Gryffindor had began to come out of his shell.

Neville noticed Harry's look. Using some of the Gryffindor courage he found during the Department of Mysteries fiasco, he didn't reply with words. Instead, he kissed Harry with the passion he kept locked away and let the sensations wash through him.

Harry returned the kiss, deepening it. When they pulled away to catch their breaths, the vines had already retreated. Harry smiled as he held Neville close. "This is now my very favorite plant."

"Mine too." Neville replied. They kissed once more before leaving the Greenhouse to tell all of their friends about the new development in their relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Father's Day" with James Potter/Harry Potter

It was a day before Father's day and sixteen year old Harry Potter was dreading it. The day before, all of the students left to go home for the summer. Everywhere he looked, people were talking excitedly about what they were doing with their fathers. Once back at the prison that was supposed to be a home to him, Dudley took pleasure in mocking the fact Harry didn't have anyone to celebrate the holiday with.

What Dudley didn't know was he was going to celebrate the holiday; it would simply be unknown to the world. He had help from a source that would remain unknown. It was an experimental potion never tested, but it would serve to bring him to the past, how far back in the past was determined by his thoughts while taking the potion. The supplier didn't know what exactly would happen. Supposedly, he was suppose go home at midnight, after Father's Day was celebrated. Harry knew it was dangerous, but to him, it was worth the risk.

When the clock struck midnight, indicating it was Father's day, he uncorked the potion bottle. He took it in one big gulp, while thinking of the Father's day after Lily got pregnant, but before the birth of the baby. He wasn't sure why, but the date seemed right to him. He felt the world go upside down, similar to the feeling of a portkey. His eyes closed at the dizzying sensation. When they opened, he was on the floor near a comfy looking couch. He eyes widened at the sight of James Potter, a pregnant Lily Potter, and surprisingly, Snape. He pressed a hand to his head to stop the forthcoming headache.

Looking into his parents eyes for the first time that he could actually remember, the dam broke, making tears stream down his face. His father quickly knelt next to him, taking Harry into his arms. The move was so father-like, the savior sobbed harder. Through his blurry vision, Harry caught sight of Snape rubbing his pregnant mother's stomach soothingly as she leant into him. Harry was confused by the action. He just leant more into his father's touch. Harry was picked up as if he was a bride being carried over the threshold. He buried his head into his father's shoulder, breathing in his scent. When he felt something soft underneath him, he realized he was on a bed.

Harry sniffled some more as James rubbed his back, not asking any questions as of yet. The interaction between Snape and his mother confused him, but hewas going to ignore it for now. Part of him didn't want to think about what it might mean just yet. Harry decided to explain why he was there. "Both of my parents died when I was 18 months old. It's father's day in my time period. I wanted to spend one Father's Day with my dad, so I took a potion that has never been tested, and here I am."

James' eyes showed amusement. "That was a very reckless decision. Let me guess, you were a Gryffindor."

"And proud of it."

"I understand why you did it, but I don't understand why you clung to me. Unless I adopted in the future, no way in hell did I have kids. After all, methods for male pregnancy for homosexual wizards haven't been discovered yet."

Harry's eyes were impossibly wide. "That's not possible. My name is Harry James Potter."

His father—no—James' brow furrowed in thought before finally saying, "Someone played a very mean trick on you then. I haven't looked at a woman sexually since fifth year when I finally decided to stop denying what I truly was."

"Then who is my mother pregnant with right now?"

"Sev?"

"Severus Snape, my most hated professor, who has made it his life's mission to make my life as difficult as possible, is my father?" Harry wanted to laugh at the hilarity of the situation, but settled for a disbelieving shake of his head.

"I'm not sure why you were never told the truth and I'm terribly sorry you had to find out like this. You came here to spend Father's Day with your dad. Why don't you go tell Sev the truth about yourself?"

Harry looked up at James' with sad eyes. "For so long, I thought you were my father. From what I was told, you risked your life to save both my mother and I. I'm not sure why we were with you and not my true father at the time. It might have something to do with war, safety reasons and all. All I know is, as of right now, I don't think of Snape as my dad. I might have not known the truth, but he never tried to tell me the truth. I'll confront him when I go home. He definitely has some explaining to do. I would like to spend the day with you though. Would you be okay with that?"

James nodded, before pulling Harry to him for a bone crushing hug. Harry returned it enthusiastically.

That night, after Lily and Severus was gone; they lied huddled together on the couch. James was rubbing soothing circles on Harry's back, while the younger wizard's head was resting on the older man's chest.

Harry's glassy emerald eyes locked with James' soulful chestnut eyes. Without understanding why, their lips gravitated towards each other, until they were locked in a passionate kiss. The less experienced Harry moaned at the new sensations that were running through his young body, while James thrust his hips and deepened the kiss. They broke for air. While Harry continued to pant heavily, James gently nibbled and suckled on Harry's neck, enjoying the cute mewls that the boy made.

James led Harry in the art of love making, bringing him to the point of ecstasy, but backing down so he didn't quite reach it. They spent hours seeking new highs. Finally, after much playing, they both were pushed over the edge and enjoyed the rush of freedom as the bodies simultaneously exploded.

James performed the cleaning spell on them. Both cuddled together, feeling content about what happened between them. James knew Harry was young, but he also could tell that the younger man has seen a lot more than most adults do and his maturity level is far above what is the norm for his age. On a similar page, Harry didn't feel bad at all either. James wasn't his biological father as he had found out that day and he always was more attracted to older men, as the boys in his school seemed too young for him.

They shared soft kisses, words not needed. As they both succumbed to peaceful sleep, neither noticed as the clock struck 12:01. There was no glow of light or dizzying sensation for the savior. Harry Potter still remained in 1980 and when he woke up, he would still be in his lover's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Troll" with Marcus Flint/Harry Potter

I must have a weird fetish. Marcus Flint, a Hogwarts graduate that had to repeat a year, looks like a troll. He doesn't have looks or brains. There is no kindness or politeness to people who he deems unworthy. He steps on anyone that gets in his way to claiming what he wants. The only thing that he has going for him is his quidditch skills and most of his skills are connected to cheating and playing dirty. That's definitely not something that one should boast about.

Yet, when he looks at me, my heartbeat picks up speed. I can't help but forget about everyone else as his fingers trace my palm with fleeting touches and his burning grey irises devour my form lustfully.

I forget that I'm the Gryffindor golden boy and he is a slimy snake. As he touches me with what feels like reverence, I know I'm where I want to be for the rest of my life, no matter how short it may be. A war is going on around us, but in our unplottable safe house, known only to one other person, where untouched by it.

When the day comes and there is one victorious side, we'll make our way out of our haven. We'll either live or die, but it will be together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sneaking out" with Oliver Wood/Harry Potter

Harry listened for steady breathing which indicated Ron being asleep. It had been an eventful day at the Quidditch World cup. Like the savior prayed for, the Weasley family settled in for a relatively early night. When he was sure that the whole tent was asleep, Harry crawled out of bed, grabbed a cloak to cover his pajama clad body, and tip-toed. When he felt the night breeze on his face, he broke out into a run, hurrying to see the one person he hadn't been able to forget.

At the edge of the forest, the familiar body came into view. He increased his speed, and knocked the older man off his feet. The arms came around him easily, holding him against a burly body that made him feel safe and content.

Harry's eyes brightened as they locked with Oliver Woods' warm, burgundy eyes. "Am I old enough yet?" the younger man whispered in earnest.

Oliver's fingers lightly caressed Harry's cheek, making the soon to be fourth year lean into the touch as he sighed with pleasure. "I told you…no matter how much I may want to; I will not do more than kiss you until you're sixteen." To emphasize his point, he lightly pressed their lips together, while keeping his hands above the waist. When Harry's hands sneakily wandered, he pushed himself away from the pouting boy-who-lived.

"What if you can't wait two more years and find someone else?"

"I can't promise I won't, but we need to have faith that we'll find our way back to each other if the feelings are strong enough. Besides, I would like you to gain some experience with students your own age because I do plan to formally court you."

"Really?"

Harry's answer was lips devouring his own. He whimpered due to the onslaught, but gave back as good as he got. When they pulled apart in order to breathe, Oliver gazed upon Harry's flushed face lovingly.

Suddenly, screams pierced the night, shattering the illusion they were under. The two lovebirds frantically looked around and spotted the robbed figures. Oliver took off at a run, pulling Harry along.

Death eaters were attacking!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sneaking out" with Oliver Wood/Harry Potter

Harry listened for steady breathing which indicated Ron being asleep. It had been an eventful day at the Quidditch World cup. Like the savior prayed for, the Weasley family settled in for a relatively early night. When he was sure that the whole tent was asleep, Harry crawled out of bed, grabbed a cloak to cover his pajama clad body, and tip-toed. When he felt the night breeze on his face, he broke out into a run, hurrying to see the one person he hadn't been able to forget.

At the edge of the forest, the familiar body came into view. He increased his speed, and knocked the older man off his feet. The arms came around him easily, holding him against a burly body that made him feel safe and content.

Harry's eyes brightened as they locked with Oliver Woods' warm, burgundy eyes. "Am I old enough yet?" the younger man whispered in earnest.

Oliver's fingers lightly caressed Harry's cheek, making the soon to be fourth year lean into the touch as he sighed with pleasure. "I told you…no matter how much I may want to; I will not do more than kiss you until you're sixteen." To emphasize his point, he lightly pressed their lips together, while keeping his hands above the waist. When Harry's hands sneakily wandered, he pushed himself away from the pouting boy-who-lived.

"What if you can't wait two more years and find someone else?"

"I can't promise I won't, but we need to have faith that we'll find our way back to each other if the feelings are strong enough. Besides, I would like you to gain some experience with students your own age because I do plan to formally court you."

"Really?"

Harry's answer was lips devouring his own. He whimpered due to the onslaught, but gave back as good as he got. When they pulled apart in order to breathe, Oliver gazed upon Harry's flushed face lovingly.

Suddenly, screams pierced the night, shattering the illusion they were under. The two lovebirds frantically looked around and spotted the robbed figures. Oliver took off at a run, pulling Harry along.

Death eaters were attacking!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Priorities" with Fabian/Harry/Gideon

"Enervate."

Harry sluggishly opened his eyes. His emerald jewels that were still foggy looked around. He looked to be in a cozy room of some kind. His confused eyes locked with determined blue orbs.

"Fabian? Is that you?"

"Yes, my love."

Tears sprang to his eyes as Fabian slowly approached the raven-hair, kneeling down to take the younger wizard into his arms. "Is Gideon alive as well?" Arms circling around him from behind answered his question. Together, they made a Prewett sandwich. Harry gazed lovingly into blue eyes before his eyes hardened in anger. "Why?"

"So we could get away." Gideon answered truthfully.

Fabian continued where his twin left off. "The dark lord promised your safety if we stayed out of the fight. Dumbledore would never have allowed us to simply stop fighting, no matter what our reasons were. We needed to die."

Harry shook his head, disbelieving. "People will die without the two of you."

"We don't care." The twin Prewetts stated simultaneously.

Fabian rubbed circles on Harry's cheek. "You're our main concern."

"So deal with it." Gideon finished smugly, before his lips captured Harry's.

Harry moaned into the heated contact, mewling into Gideon's talented mouth as Fabian laved attention onto his sensitive neck.

Harry knew that he didn't agree with what the twin brothers had did. After all, one's hero complex didn't ever go completely away, but he adored what the brothers were willing to give up for him and it made him love the two of them all the much more.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Harry's the bottom" with Harry/many slytherins

It was fifth year and Harry was playing truth or dare with his quidditch team. It was supposed to be a team bonding experience. Harry had picked "truth" when questioned by Katie. The sixth year seemed to be in deep thought before asking "What is your number one sexual fantasy?"

The boy-who-lived blushed a deep crimson; he didn't expect a question like that from sweet Katie. That was a very easy answer, but he wasn't sure how it would go over with a bunch of Gryffindors. He was forced to answer thanks to that stupid charm they had placed before the game began. "My fantasy is to have an orgy with a bunch of Slytherins."

There was silence as the team processed the answer. They definitely weren't expecting that from the head of the golden Gryffindor trio. Fred and George got wicked looks that made Harry gulp nervously. What were the two of them planning?

!#$

Harry was soundlessly walking to the Room of Requirements. Fred and George had asked if Harry would be interested with helping them come up with new products. Normally, he'd be suspicious, but he was bored. He noticed the door already visible so he figured the twins had beaten him here. He entered to see that the room held a large bed in the center. The bed looked like the size of 3 king-sized beds together. Standing behind the bed in various poses, wearing their birthday suits, were Adrian Pucey, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, and Montague.

Heat coiled in Harry's lower stomach at the sight. In his opinion, they were the best looking Slytherins still at Hogwarts. Harry was still as Blaise seductively came over; hands beginning to outline Harry's nipples through his shirt. His arch was almost unnoticeable…almost. Blaise's smirked told him he noticed.

Theodore had wondered over without Harry's awareness and now was behind the savior. He caressed Harry's sides underneath his shirt, making the boy squirm because of the tickling sensation. His right ear was taken into a mouth and nipped at.

Blaise deftly undid Harry's robe and it slithered off his shoulders. His hands expertly unbuttoned the baggy pants and reach inside the grasp the prize.

Harry's body was thrumming with pleasure, but he still had some senses. Just as Montague and Adrian reached the engaged threesome, he stuttered out a 'stop.' They did, but with much reluctance. "Why?"

Adrian's velvety voice answered him. "We heard about your fantasy. We have all wanted you. Everyone wins."

Harry searched their eyes for any tricks, but couldn't find any. He hooked Montague around the neck and dragged his head forward for a kiss. Montague's older experience came in handy. The boy could kiss. Top that with having 3 hands wondering over his body, it was pure bliss.

Harry reached for the nearest clothed cock, but his hands were slapped away. The savior pouted cutely, but Blaise was unrelenting. "We're in charge."

Montague continued after dragging his lips away. "Unless we okay it, keep your hands to yourself."

The groping hands continued their explorations of the lithe, seeker build. Theo nibbled on the left side of his neck while Blaise nibbled on the right side. Adrian's tongue was now thrusting inside Harry's mouth and Montague was down on his knees, engulfing the leaking prick.

It was a myriad of sensations that left Harry disoriented. There was flesh pressed against flesh, pleasure and pain mingled. Hair was grasped in tight fists. Moans were swallowed by fierce kisses that could leave one breathless. The climax of pleasure was something Harry never experienced when jerking off, but left him undeniably sated. Harry fell asleep in a circle of arms that clutched him protectively, but that you would never believe belonged to Slytherins.

As the 5 boys dreamed, twin mischievous smiles widened as they gazed through the door, thanks to a spell that made it so they could see in, but no one could see out. They snapped a picture for potential blackmail or jerking off material. They canceled the spell and wondered off whistling a happy tune.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Jealousy" with Barty Crouch Jr./girl!Harry Potter

Viola Jaime Potter was jealous and that's all there was to it. It wasn't normal teenage girl jealousy, oh no.

Viola had a secret lover, Barty Crouch Jr. He touched her where no one ever has, making her feel new and wonderful things.

You might be asking why was the girl-who-lived was having sexual relations with a known death eater. It's a very simple answer. She wasn't the messiah of light everyone believed her to be. She was in fact the heir of Lord Voldemort. The dark lord is the only father she knew and loved. He had given his blessing to the blossoming love between his heir and follower.

You all probably want to point out that I promised that the jealousy wasn't normal teenage girl "He's Mine!" jealousy. Don't worry. It isn't.

Her love was free from Hogwarts. The only person he had to answer to was her father. Although her father could be quite frightening when angered, she did not feel bad for him. Viola, on the other hand, was stuck on Hogwarts' grounds, pretending to be something she loathed with her entire heart. She had to play nice with the buck-tooth know-it-all, the temper-tantrum throwing red-head child, and the twinkling Dumbledore who was working her last nerve. She couldn't spend time with her best friends, Millie and Theo. She missed them terribly.

Barty seemed to gloat whenever they were able to see each other. He actually had the guts to tease her about her anger and resentment about being forced to stay here when her father was alive and gathering more followers. He learned his lesson when she withheld sex. She could be a very vindictive bitch when she wanted to be.

It was the end of 6th year, and Viola was forced to listen to her 2 "best friends" ramble on and on. She spotted Millie, and her eyes rolled to indicate her annoyance with her present company. Millie giggled behind a hand while Theo smirked knowingly.

They had just arrived at Hogsmeade when cloaked forms swarmed the area. Viola saw the skull masks and became giddy with excitement, but was careful to hide it under a mask of fear. Her eyes scanned the crowd for a familiar face, but then she remembered he'd be wearing a mask too. She rolled her eyes at her own stupidity. She managed to slip away from the other two-thirds of the trio. She saw Professors racing to duel the death eaters, Dumbledore going to protect the younger kids. Her father wasn't here; otherwise, Viola was sure he would have ignored the frightened first, second, and third years.

No one seemed to noticed that their precious girl-who-lived wasn't participating in the battle. An arm suddenly came around her thin waist. She was pulled against a strong chest that she knew very well. A husky voice whispered in her ear, sending delicious shivers throughout her body. "Are you ready for your long desired freedom?"

Her eyes still on the battle, she questioned with hope, "Really? My father said I don't have to come back to this wretched place?"

She felt the nod. "He feels you suffered enough. He wants the light to lose hope and the best way for that to happen is for them to lose their precious savior."

"By death or the truth?"

"Viola!" A fierce voice shouted from the left. She lazily faced the red-faced Hermione Granger. "Why do you think you're doing? Get away from him!"

"I guess the truth will have to do." She could hear her lover's smirk even though she couldn't see it. Viola wandlessly and silently enveloped the two of them in a protective bubble; they could still hear the battle going on around them. The mask was removed and their lips met for a deep kiss that made Viola's toes curl.

She pressed her curvy body to his hard chest, feeling her nipples harden. Barty's hand cupped her ass, pressing his straining cock harder to her front. Viola whimpered, wanting more, needing more. She arched her back to put more pressure on her vagina, already feeling it become wet.

A throat cleared making them come out of their reverie and reluctantly pull apart. The battle had stopped by now. The light side was gazing at the scene shell-shocked and angry. The death eaters still had their masks on, but Viola could sense their amusement. Lucius' voice could be heard nearby. "I believe you made your point Ms. Potter, but none of us what to see the two of you have sex."

Barty chuckled while Viola flipped him off. The meaning was lost to the purebloods though. Barty pulled his younger lover closer and activated the portkey, relishing in the cries of dismay coming from the light. He wanted to celebrate and knew just how to do. His lord had given him and his heir permission to miss the meeting.

They were portkeyed straight into Barty's bedroom. Before Viola could even get her bearings straight, her enthusiastic lover was all over her.

When they drifted into dreamland, Viola sighed in contentment, snuggled into her lover's arms. She finally had no reason to be jealous of Barty. She got the freedom she so wished for.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Tutoring" with Percy/Harry

Harry was so excited. He was jumping up and down in the smallest bedroom of Privet Drive. His Owl results had arrived a few minutes ago and he received straight O's and an O+ for DADA due to the extra credit he receive from running Dumbledore's Army. He had been anxious about the results for no reason at all.

Laughing blue eyes came to his mind and he couldn't wait to see them. Percy was the reason he pushed himself so much. His approval was the only thing that mattered to Harry.

When his peers and the Wizarding World turned against him and refused to acknowledge Voldemort's return, with some exceptions of course, Percy stood up for him. He made sure everyone knew what he thought of the accusations…that they were a bunch of bullocks.

One might wonder how Harry Potter got so close to Percy Weasley, a wizard who was 5 years older and not very popular.

When Harry first went to Hogwarts, Dumbledore in all of his wisdom, decided that in each house, older students (5th years and up) who were good students, would be paired off with the incoming first years. The older students were to act as guides or mentors, tutoring if needed, listening if they were homesick, or helping them deal with other problems that might come up as a first year. Percy had been paired with Harry.

Ron, who he had made friends with on the train, made Percy seem like an ogre, but after spending time with the 5th year, Harry could honestly say he liked the company of the prefect.

Yes, Percy could be kind of pompous, but he had a kind heart once you got to know him. Harry eventually figured out that the pompous persona was so thick to cover up his many insecurities.

As he became closer to Percy, his budding friendship with Ron disintegrated. His dorm mate couldn't understand why he liked Percy so much and he treated his older brother like a disease. According to Ron, Harry caught the "Percy Disease" and he himself didn't want to catch it.

Although Harry did feel slight disappointment, having Percy's company made up for it. He still had friends his own age: Hermione, who was actually very similar to Percy in personality, Neville, and Dean. He didn't need the prat who reminded him a little too much of Draco Malfoy.

As soon as he got to Grimmauld Place, he threw himself into the waiting arms of his godfather. At the end of the last school year, Voldemort had sent him a picture of Sirius being tortured. Using the logic that Percy taught him, he quickly got to his 2 way mirror, and saw that his godfather was fine. He shuddered to think what would have actually happened if he fell for the ploy and went to the Ministry of Magic. It might not have been a happy ending.

Harry heard a slight chuckle. He tore himself away from the fatherly embrace and lunged at Percy, gripping him around the waist and burying his head into the chest. The arms came around and comfortably held him.

Harry's emerald eyes drifted up and connected with sky blue. Percy laid a kiss on his forehead that was so platonic that Harry felt disappointed. Harry had come to the conclusion at the beginning of his fifth year that he had a huge crush on Percy, but he knew he didn't stand a chance. Not only was Percy straight, as Penelope proved, but Percy would never look at Harry as anything more than a little brother.

Just as Harry expected, Percy was proud of his accomplishment and made sure he was aware of it. When others began to arrive, Harry stayed comfortably in Percy's arm, not wanting to lose the warmth emanating. Percy didn't seem to mind thankfully.

After a full dinner, it was time for bed. When Harry first began coming here, Molly wanted to stick him with Ron because they were the same age and shared a room at Hogwarts. After Ron's foul attitude and insulting mouth, Molly decided that she didn't want to put poor Harry through that. Percy volunteered to share his room. Seeing how Harry's eyes lit up at the prospect, before his wife could say anything, Author agreed.

The two of them were lying in the dark room, both pretending to be asleep. "Percy?" Harry questioned hesitantly.

"What is it Harry?" Okay, maybe there were not pretending to sleep.

"How are things with Penelope?" The boy-who-lived asked, his heart clenching painfully.

"We broke up at the beginning of the summer." Percy monotonously answered.

Harry leaped up as if he was on a spring. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Percy sat up and spelled the lights on. "I really didn't want to think about it. Don't worry about me though; it was my fault. We were making out and I call out another's name."

Harry's eyes bugged out. "Who did you call out?"

Percy blushed. It clashed slightly with his hair, but to Harry, it was beautiful. "It doesn't matter who. It's someone I can't have."

The way Percy looked at the young savior when he said that made his heart erratically thump. Something in his eyes gave Harry courage. He carefully got out of bed and sat next to the red head. They gazed at each other silently, both contemplating. Harry saw in Percy's eyes what he wanted to see. He knew the man wouldn't make the first move though. His hand reached out and caressed Percy's cheek. The slight lean was all Harry needed to bring their mouths together.

Percy's heartbeat was threatening to beat right out of his chest. Their teeth clashed and their noses bumped. It was an epitome to Harry's inexperience. The imperfectness made the kiss perfect to Percy. If this was going where he hoped it was, Percy would be able to teach Harry the art of kissing, which he eagerly looked forward to.

Harry's hands excitedly felt Percy's chest. His hands bunch the top, pulling himself closer until he was straddling the red head. The kiss became more enthusiastic.

When Harry tried to dip his hand in Percy's bottoms, the elder pulled away. He so wanted to continue where this was going, but it wouldn't be fair to Harry. At Harry's hurt look, Percy hastened to reassure him. "I want to. Trust me, I want to. Just not yet." To make sure Harry was aware of how much he wanted to, he bestowed another kiss on the swollen lips, thrusting his pelvis slightly so Harry could feel his desire.

They both wanted to touch themselves, being painfully hard, but they ignored it in order to hold each other. That's how they feel aslelep.

It wasn't quiet when Molly walked into the room the next morning, and saw them sleeping next to each other. Even though they were both clothed, she jumped to conclusions. Of course it was the right conclusion, but still.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Snack...mmm" with Harry Potter/Albus Severus Potter

Harry James Potter smiled fondly at his boy. His middle child, youngest son, Albus Severus Potter was no longer a baby. His son was officially 17 years old as of today. There was a party to celebrate his birth, but the real celebration wouldn't start until tonight.

His daughter, Lily, would be with her mother for the rest of the week and his eldest, James, was leaving for a two week trip after his little brother's party. It would just be Harry and Albus tonight.

Once everyone was gone, Harry got the elves to start cleaning and went to his bedroom to ready himself. Once cleaned, Harry slipped into Albus' room. His breath caught and his eyes glazed over as they looked at his prize on the bad. Albus' beautiful body was spread out, covered with melting ice cream. A fire erupted in his stomach and it made him ravenous for the young flesh.

His fingers glided over the toned stomach that arched up. Albus' graceful hand reached up and pulled on his father' shirt collar, effectively bring their lips smashed together. Harry's mouth slanted, thrusting his tongue down his son's throat, attempting to swallow tonsils.

Albus whimpered with need as Harry pulled back. The whimpers turned into wanton cries as a tongue swirled patterns in the ice cream. Harry lapped up the tasty treat and continuously moved down until lips engulfed his son's cock, sucking it to the root.

It was a blur of pleasure for Albus, fingers painfully yanking his father's hair as he thrust into the eager mouth. He unleashed a cry of such pleasure as his father sucked him dry.

Harry smacked his lips together, his own tongue licking them. "That was a wonderful snack, the best snack I ever had in fact."

Albus sat up and forced their lips together again, tasting a mixture of himself and the ice cream. They pulled back. "MMMM. You're right dad." Albus grinned impishly as he agreed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can we...will you" with Regulus/Harry

Hadrian Potter, a younger cousin from a lesser known branch of the pureblood family was a Ravenclaw, something that a Potter has never been. He was two years younger than the marauders, making him Regulus Black's age. Even though he was a Ravenclaw, the two of them struck up a friendship early in their school years, making it the second Black-Potter friendship. James Potter tried to steer his younger cousin away from the Slytherin, thinking no good would come from it and his cousin would end up hurt, but Hadrian wouldn't allow that to happen. It was easy to see that Regulus was his best friend and nothing and no one would change that.

Their friendship continued throughout the school years. In their seventh year, when other Slytherins were trying to recruit Regulus to an organization known as the Death Eaters, Hadrian was the one to steer him away from such darkness. Regulus may not believe in Dumbledore, but he would never want to do anything to disappoint his friend.

Hadrian served as a bridge and thanks to him, Sirius and Regulus made their peace and went about repairing their broken relationship; it was even stronger than it was during their childhood.

They both graduated from Hogwarts, the Potter family grinning proudly at Hadrian, who had become extremely handsome. Even James was there, along with his fiancée Lily. On the Black side, Sirius had shown up to support his little brother, while Regulus' parents had sour looks on their faces because of his close friendship to a Potter.

They sat together, the two men not wanting to be separated. There were multiple glares and tenseness in the air among the two families. Regulus and Hadrian gazed at each other, nodding in determination. Hadrian stood up. "I have something to tell you and we would like your blessing…both of your blessings." He added, indicating both families. "Can I please court Regulus for marriage? Technically I don't need your consent as Regulus isn't the Black heir and I'm not the Potter heir and we're both of age, but will you give us your blessing?"

Regulus stood up to join the man he had fallen in love with. "We will do it no matter what you say, but it would make us feel better if we had your approval."

James surprised Hadrian with a firm hug. "I already attempted to keep you two apart during your first years at school; I know it doesn't work. I wish you two the best of luck."

"Thanks James," Hadrian murmured in gratitude; his cousin sure had change quite a bit since school. The rest of the Potter family, along with Sirius and Remus followed suit.

Regulus' parents weren't so accepting and Hadrian worried that Regulus would change his mind; after all, he always sought his parents' approval, but Hadrian was pleasantly relieved.

They had a short courtship as they both wanted the other. Despite manipulations from Regulus' parents they married not that long after James and Lily. They cuddled together in their marriage bed. With the war looming, they weren't sure what the future would hold, but knew they would deal with whatever came their way together.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Seashells" with Magical creature (OMC)/Harry

Harry wiggled his toes in the sand as he watched his love of 7 years. His life had taken an unexpected turn when it was discovered that he was the mate of a nymph, an actual nymph, named Xavier Danillo.

Nymphs were known for being able to control the elements, their sexual prowess, and some could be quite eccentric. He was truly lucky that Xavier was overall pretty normal. The weirdest thing about the silver-eyed, red-haired nymph was his obsession with sea shells. Harry knew it was kind of out there, but Xavier loved to collect sea shells, almost as much as he loved Harry.

The savior thought he could indulge the nymph, after everything his love had given him, including the beautiful twins that Harry had carried: a girl name Alexandra Siria Danillo and a boy named Joshua Remus Danillo.

His massaged his temples as he watched his children. It looked like they were going to take after their papa in his weird obsession/hobby. They had been watching Xavier, and now were collecting sea shells.

Harry laughed and said aloud to himself, "If you can't beat them, join them." Harry bent down and collected his first sea shell.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Possessive" with Fenrir/Harry

Fenrir finished thrusting into Harry's willing body, as the raven-hair keened in pleasure. Fenrir panted heavily, but continued their conversation from before the hot sex began. "I don't like how that Weasley girl looks at you. You're MINE!"

Harry sat up and glared at the dominant werewolf. "What about your pack?"

The glare was returned by Fenrir. "What does my pack have to do with anything?"

Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance. "More than one member of your pack looks at you like your an appetizing dinner, and they want a piece. That's the reason they don't accept me as your mate. They don't believe I'm good enough for you and want my place."

"You're being foolish."

Ignoring his nakedness, Harry sat up and put his hands on his hips. "I'm not being foolish. You're mine and don't you forget it."

"The same goes for you Harry."

Rolling his eyes, Harry lunged at the reclining werewolf and passionately laid a kiss on his perfectly sculpted mouth, which was returned with three times the ferocity. When they pulled away for air, Harry smiled gently. "I'm yours."

Fenrir smirked. "Yes, you're mine."

Harry bopped Fenrir on the head. "You were supposed to say 'and I'm yours'."

Fenir just smirked and kissed the pouting lips of Harry Potter, showing without words that yes, Fenrir Greyback was Harry Potter's.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Mind-blowing" with Incubus (OMC)/ Harry  
> Warnings: Ron and Ginny bashing

I remembered learning about the incubus demon during third year with Professor Lupin. The incubus is an attractive demon that seduces and has sexual intercourse with a human. The human is then killed. The only way the human isn't killed is if the incubus discovers that particular human is his/her mate. Incubuses are sexual creatures so sex doesn't impress them easily. The incubus will know that the human is his/her mate if the sex is mind-blowing in how wonderful it is for the incubus, and the demon can't wait for it again.

Almost anything that holds magic will know when they're dealing with an incubus, and yet, they still have sex and risk their death if they're not that particular incubus' mate. They die more then they don't.

I couldn't understand why you would risk your death . . . until now that is. I have lost everything. I broke up with Ginny, which Ron took as a personal insult. He stopped talking to me and forbade Hermione to as well. I know Hermione was torn, but in the end, she sided with Ron, her love for him winning. Many took "poor Ginerva Weasley's" side. Ginny was milking it up too. I wasn't that surprised. The public was fickle and Ginny always liked to be in the spotlight, one of the reasons we didn't work out. I would rather be in the shadows. If Ginny really wants to be in the spotlight, she should date Draco Malfoy. Ginny didn't accept me for me, and tried to push me to be something that I wasn't and that hurt more than anything.

My first meeting with Xavier, a chocolate eyed man with auburn hair that matched in shade with a body that made me want, was a dance of seduction. My magic alerted me to the dangers. I had no doubt that Xavier was a true incubus demon, and yet I couldn't say no.

The first time we kissed, my magic buzzed around me. I gasped and Xavier deepened the kiss with such passion that I felt a dizzying headiness. I ripped the tight shirt of the body that I wanted to devour, being unnaturally bold, and my nails scraped lightly against his skin. Hearing the guttural groan from the demon sent me into frenzy. My mouth tasted his glistening skin, lapping at it hungrily as if I was starved, and I felt like I was. I guess Xavier felt my neediness because he quickly prepared me, to make sure I was stretched enough. I was against the wall, but I did not care. I was whining, wanting more. Xavier entered me with one quick thrust. I expected pain because of the swiftness, but all I felt was a burning pleasure. I was thrusting slightly and the incubus took the hint and pounded into me. A few minutes later, we came together with animalistic cries.

I slid down the wall and Xavier came with me. My eyebrows rose. "Where's my swift death?"

Xavier's beautiful eyes burned with intensity as he softly caressed my lower arm. "After that mind-blowing orgasm? You will not die by my hand tonight. I finally found who I have been looking for."

I smiled. I finally found a semblance of love. I was exhausted, but my skin felt like an inferno where he caressed me. "Up for another round?" I asked suggestively.

"I thought you'd never ask." Xavier lunged at me and I knew nothing but pleasure.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sharing" with Charlie/Harry/Bill

Harry keened in pleasure as his erection was engulfed in heat by Bill Weasley. He leaned against the kitchen counter and clutched it tightly to keep from collapsing. He looked through hooded eyes at the bobbing head and moaned with wanton need and thrust his hips which Bill permitted. Bill's glorious long hair brushed his body enticingly and he led out a cry to indicate he was about to release as his eyes slid close.

The ejaculation was stopped with a grip in the right place and the moist heat pulled away. Keeping his eyes closed, Harry made his displeasure known.

A very recognizable, husky voice forced Harry to open his eyes. "Bill, dear brother, you should be sharing."

Bill's smirk made Harry tremble. "I am so very sorry, but the tantalizing little minx seduced me. We had a very horny lover today."

Charlie's eyebrows rose. "I'm hurt that I wasn't included."

Harry groaned, wanting attention. "Hello? I'm still here and still horny."

Charlie ignored Harry much to the savior's frustration which dissipated once he saw the harsh kiss Charlie laid on his big brother. Charlie pulled back and licked his lips in that very sexy way. "Ready for some fun with our very impatient lover?"

Bill nodded with hooded eyes. Facing Harry, Bill got down on Harry's still hard as rock cock once again, while Charlie claimed the raven hair's lips in a fiery kiss."

Harry whimpered. Two was definitely better than one. Harry liked sharing very much.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Understanding" with Remus and Lily friendship

Most people think that the Marauders were the first ones to discover my dark secret. In reality, the first person was a girl, Lily Evans.

She observed how I was always missing around the full moon, and whenever I got "sick" and was in the hospital, it was near the full moon. She confronted me about her suspicions a couple of months before James, Sirius, and Peter did.

I didn't know her that well yet and I was petrified. I thought for sure that since she was a muggleborn, she would spread the secret around and I'd be expelled. She astounded me though. After a few sarcastic words, she bestowed on me a hug that sent my heart fluttering wildly in excitement. I knew then that I had found a true friend.

We became extremely close, like brother and sister. Even when the Marauders discovered my secret and didn't reject me, my friendship with Lily stayed strong. It didn't lesson even though I had my male friends' support. I even came up with the nickname Lily Flower. It wasn't James like many thought.

Lily was my first real friend even if I got to know her later then the Marauders. The friendship wasn't built on my fear of rejection from other friends, but understanding.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Trublood" with Sanguini/Harry

Sanguini was a TruBlood vampire, which means he was sired by two vampires and genetically was a vampire the moment he came into existence. This made him stronger than other vampires, especially faux vampires, vampires born human but turned later on in life, usually only if they were a mate to a vampire.

He was at Slughorn's Christmas gala when he felt a pull. He followed it blindly, for once not being aware of his surroundings. His eyes fell on the most delectable sight: a lightly muscled body, full lips, and emerald eyes dimmed with hardship, but that he would love to see lighting up with glee and in the throes of passions.

When the beautiful creature left the ballroom with a suspicious frown, the TruBlood saw his chance and stealthily followed.

The emerald eye boy was sneaking around, his feet not making any sound. Just as he was about to peak around a corner, Sanguini jerked him back and before the raven-hair could yell in fright, covered the full lips with his own thin lips. The stifled gasp was swallowed into the needy kiss. Both of their eyes closed and they moaned deeply, both craving the other's touch.

They heard hurried footsteps, and knew they had caused too much noise. The wizard looked around frantically, and Sanguini, without thinking about it, grabbed the young man into an embrace and dissolved into the shadows.

They appear in a deserted corridor. Harry's eyes are wide with fright, although he knows that he can truly trust the vampire; it's just a feeling he has.

They engage in a languid kiss, Harry not able to get in a word edgewise. The appreciative moans proving he doesn't mind all that much.

Sanguini knew that this boy was the one he was meant to be with, the only one who could ever complete him. He moved his mouth to the juncture between neck and shoulder, and bit down, going through the process of turning the boy-who-lived into a faux vampire. He knew Harry would be angry at not being given a choice in the matter, but like all mates, he would be forgiven. After all, vampires always got what they wanted.

He would take his young mate away from the war, making sure the little one never had to fight again. Harry would of course be upset at first about leaving his friends, but he would get over it eventually. Together, they would make a bunch of small Trubloods and live long immortal lives happily together.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Quibbler" with Percy/Luna

Harry's POV

Percy Weasley was always an uptight person. He was my love's brother, but we never quite hit it off as I did with the other Weasleys.

After his atrocious behavior during my fifth year, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley decided that the political world didn't bring out Percy's best attributes. They set up a nice, quiet job for him where he'd still make a decent living.

*~*~

Now, Luna Lovegood could definitely be kind of loopy, or loony as some mean-spirited students called her. I didn't always understand what she was talking about, but I knew that she was as loyal as they came. She was also very smart, as being in Ravenclaw proved. Although she had brains and a definite imagination, it was her dream to work alongside her father. That's why I wasn't surprised when right out of Hogwarts; she joined the Quibbler, the newspaper her father edited. She brought her imagination to help with the way-out-there stories

*~*~

The two of them met at the Quibbler. They were definitely a mismatched pair. You had the too uptight overachiever with the dreamy, but intelligent woman who believed in faith alone.

With the odds stacked against them, they formed a friendship, which silently turned into something more.

Everyone thought that they wouldn't last because they were so different. They proved us all wrong because it's their 8th wedding anniversary today, and they have a six year old named Claire Molly Weasley named after both of their mothers, and twin boys on the way.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Alone" with The Fat Friar/Moaning Myrtle

Moaning Myrtle has been alone for so long. No one wanted to be near her because of the wretched sounds she always makes.

The Fat Friar, the Hufflepuff Ghost, floats alone as well. All of the ghosts are always busy with making sure Peeves doesn't cause too much havoc, so he must entertain himself.

One day, the Fat Friar visited Moaning Myrtle in her bathroom, the crying not scaring him off. The sobs were about how no one ever visited her, and she would always be by herself. He sympathized with similar feelings, although not voicing them.

They found a certain kinship.

After that day, the Hufflepuff ghost would always visit the bathroom on the second floor, and neither ghost had to be worried about being alone ever again.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Wishes" with Salazar/Harry

Harry Potter was on top of the astronomy tower. He should have been celebrating the take down of Voldemort with the rest of the wizarding world, but instead he was moping.

He was sick of girls and guys alike throwing themselves at him just because he was a "hero". Not only that, but the people who were supposed to be his friends—not including the twins, Neville, and Luna—were acting like they never met him. Harry obviously outlived his purpose.

That was why he was now staring at the stars mournfully. Harry caught sight of a star that was twinkling brighter then all of the others. Concentrating hard on that one particular star, the savior of the wizarding world made a wish, "I wish I could find a person who would love and accept me for who I am."

As if apparating, but not, Harry Potter was no more in that universe.

In the very, very distant past, Salazar Slytherin was lying on the ground, looking up at the night sky. The school for magic had been finished and he wasn't sure what to do with himself. He had no more purpose. Not only that, but he was lonely. Godric and Rowena were officially a couple. Helga wasn't interested in settling down because she was so into her work as a healer. It seemed as if she was married to her job. Besides, he was more into the boys when it came to compatibility. That left Salazar with no one.

Suddenly, Salazar saw a star shining just a bit brighter then the others. Focusing sole on that one star, he made a wish, "I wish I had someone to love completely, someone I could call my own."

Salazar disappeared and was no more in that universe.

In an alternate reality, not known to either Harry or Salazar, both appeared facing each other under the stars.

Harry's eyes were wide. He didn't know where he was, but he did see the extremely good looking man who seemed not that much older then him, maybe his early twenties. He also knew that he wanted to claim the man, a feeling he had never felt before.

For Salazar's part, he felt a pull towards the young man with green eyes shining their confusion. Unlike Harry, he knew what could happen sometimes if one made a wish on the right star. Salazar also knew Harry must have made a similar wish and the fates were trying to make things right.

Because of this, Salazar knew he wouldn't be repelled when he kissed Harry. The kisses soon turned into more, and they spent the night passionately, falling asleep entwined with each other, not even thinking about what would happen if someone came upon them.

Both had finally found someone they could give their heart to and not be afraid of it being broken or their judgment misplaced.

Barty Crouch Jr. was put in Azkaban for crimes that he didn't commit. According to his father, he participated with the death eaters willingly, even though he knew his son was under the imperious the whole time. The only person Barty Crouch Sr. loved was his wife and he listened to her wishes, breaking his son out of the prison he should have never been in. Before his son could tell the truth, he was back under the imperious and made to work for Voldemort once again.

Harry Potter was tired of manipulations and lies. Manipulations and lies had caused his beloved god father's death. They had caused him to grow up in an unloved environment because of supposed blood protection. There was no blood protection because Lily and James Potter were not his real parents. His real parents were Remus Lupin and Severus Snape. A complicated glamour charm was cast, making Harry look like the Potters, and his real parents who thought their baby was stillborn had never been told the truth. By the time he had found out, Severus had already been discovered as a traitor and Remus was unavailable due to his grief at losing the only one that he had ever truly loved.

They were kindred souls, both abused and tossed after they had outlived their purpose. Their lives were full of lies and half-truths. After the tournament from hell, Harry had helped him escape when the truth came out.

Three years later, on the horcrux hunt, Barty Crouch Jr. saved his life, and continued to do so throughout the mission. They stood side by side at the final battle and Barty took a reducto meant for Harry. This selfless sacrifice gave Harry the motivation and love to take down Voldemort once and for all.

Surprisingly, even after losing a lot of blood, Barty survived the wounds. While Barty was held up at St. Mungos, Harry worked around the clock to get him pardoned and he succeeded.

Barty smiled at the raven haired savior. "I need to thank you for all of your hard work. What can I do?"

Harry gave a shy smile. "How about a kiss?"

Barty's eyebrows shot up, but he was definitely not repulsed by the idea. He gently grabbed Harry behind the head, and pulled him down, the lips meeting in a chaste, but sweet kiss. "How was that?"

Harry's eyes were already glazed with lust from the minimal contact. "I want more."

"I can definitely help you with that." Their lips met again, but this time for a deeper and more heartfelt kiss. They gazed at each other longingly when they pulled back.

Both of them had trouble with trust because of their pasts, but together they would overcome those issues. It would just take time, which they both had.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Taking Turns" with Sirius/girl!Harry/James

"Siri!" Harmony screamed in pleasure. Her juices were running down her legs as she was fucked agaainst the wall. The blinding pleasure continued.

Sirius grunted as he thrust harder and harder into his goddaughter. She was the only one capable of getting him this hard.

They were fucking at The Potters' place, which made it all the more exciting; although, they were not afraid of being caught.

Sirius' fingers pinched Harmony's nipples and her juices flowed in her orgasm. Her pleasure filled screams finally made Sirius come. As he released into her beautiful body, they shared a deep kiss.

A throat being cleared brought them both out of their reverie. James Potter had his arms crossed and eyebrows up. "You started without me. My daughter is very, very naughty." Sirius released Harmony after making sure she wouldn't fall. James' slacks were already unbuttoned as he strode towards the panting girl. "I think it's my turn my darling."

Harmony gave a sultry smile. She got to her knees and took her father's aching prick into her mouth, moaning at the taste. She could never get enough of these two men. She was a slut for them and proud of it.

James yanked his daughter off of his cock before he could come. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He slammed into her already stretched out hole and plunged in and out at a fast pace.

James and Sirius kissed each other with passion as Sirius jerked off his renewed erection.

The sight of the two men kissing was Harmony's undoing. As she squeezed her bouncing breasts, she came with her second orgasm for the night. Hearing the girl's moans, James and Sirius both came simultaneously.

They slid down to sit on the floor, Harmony in between them. Both shared lazy kisses with her and she smiled in contentment. Life wasn't supposed to be like this, but she wouldn't change it. She got to have two sexy men who didn't mind taking turns with her. Life was definitely good.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Someone's father" with Orion Black/Harry

Orion black had to get away from his harpy of a wife. Walburga Black was an annoying wench. He wondered how they could even be related, even as distant as second cousins. When Sirius wasn't around, she increasingly got demanding and he couldn't take it.

He wanted to be with his lover, Hadrian Peterson. Although the Black patriarch didn't know whether Hadrian was pureblood, when the younger man had came here, Orion couldn't help but be drawn. Hadrian had said he had amnesia. All he remembered was his name was similar to Hadrian. They gave him some last name and that was that.

Hadrian and Orion had gotten closer, both enjoying their conversations. There was something so sensual about Hadrian and Orion wanted to unravel it. Unfortunately, he was already married to the bitch. He knew she took lovers, and after their first kiss, he would to.

The first time the made love, Sirius wasn't even a year yet. Afterwards, Hadrian held Orion close, not wanting him to go back to his wife. Orion didn't want to go back either, but Sirius had the wizarding flu and he was needed.

It's been about 5 years since their first time together. Orion apparated to the small flat Hadrian owned with his lover's help. As soon as he was in the comfortable living space, a cry of "Daddy!" echoed. Orion knelt down and he had his arms full of little Regulus Black, the 3 year old son he had with his love.

When Walburga had attempted to refuse Regulus' right to take the last name 'Black', Orion threatened to cut her off and she relented. Sirius, who spent a lot of time here, came at a more sedate pace. He hugged his oldest son just as tightly.

His beautiful Hadrian came out from the bedroom and bestowed on him a perfect kiss. It made him want much more, but with 'yucks' issuing around, he reluctantly pulled away from the sinful lips of his Hadrian.

Orion's life was tough. He couldn't publicly be with his love, but he would make sure no one got between them. Blacks were very possessive. When they had something or someone, they didn't give it up.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Wet" with Godric Gryffindor/Harry

Soft hands rubbed my cock, making it harden even more. I cry out in pleasure as a mouth joins the hands. Red hair brushes my nipples as the figure is bent over me. Green eyes shone on a face of pale skin darken considerably, as lust takes over.

I want to cum so badly, but he doesn't allow me. Every time I'm at my peak, he backs off until my pending orgasm isn't ready to come upon me yet.

I insistently pull his head up so our lips can connect. I suck on his tongue and I hear him groan as he ruts against me.

He drags himself away from my lips and flips me harshly, so I'm on my stomach. He pulls up on my body and I heave myself to my knees. His tongue traces a path down my spine. When it gets to my ass, it slips into the crevice. I shudder with pleasure as it works around the hole. The tongue relaxes the muscles that automatically tenses before it slips in, thrusting harshly. I buck as my channel tries to suck the muscle in deeper. It feels like heaven and I whimper when the slick muscle is gone.

It's soon replaced with something bigger and better. The breach at first gives me discomfort, but it soon turns to pleasure as that spot is battered repeatedly. I want to cum so badly and my lover reaches around me, gripping my leaking cock in a firm hand. With a couple of long strokes, my semen is all over his hand. My muscles clenching pulled him over the edge as well.

GGHPGGHPGGHP

I wake up with a layer of sweat coating my body. The sticky residue in my boxers telling me what happened. I groan as I mutter the cleaning charm. "I can't believe I'm having wet dreams about Godric Gryffindor."


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Comfort" with Kingsley/Harry

It's the summer after fifth year. My most important person is dead and I caused it, even if it's indirectly. Since that imbecile Fudge has finally acknowledged Voldemort's return, Dumbledore has thought it necessary for me to have an order member guarding the house around the clock, even with the blood wards.

I can't sleep at night. All I see is my godfather falling into nothingness. It's not gruesome or bloody, but I wake up screaming anyways. My uncle has already made his displeasure known on more than one occasion about my nightmares. It's at the point where I'm afraid to sleep. My friends are no help. They try, but they have never lost anyone that they loved and don't understand what I'm going through. I want to write Remus, but I doubt he wants to hear from me. After all, it's my fault that his best friend, the last remaining true Marauder, is no more.

After a couple hours of tossing and turning with sleep not coming to me, I give up. I put on shoes and quietly make my way out of the house. With the guards, the Dursleys have left the locks off of my door out of fear of the "freaks".

I know there is only so far I can go, so I lie on the grass and look at the stars. Thanks to stupid astronomy, I see the Dog Star, also named Sirius. Tears come. I want Sirius back so bad. I never got to live with him like he promised I would, and now I never will. Shuddering sobs shake my lanky frame. I don't want to go on, but I refuse to leave this world until I get vengeance for Sirius, for all of the wrongs done to him by Voldemort as well as the Ministry of Magic.

My cries continue and I'm so startled when I feel a hand on my shaking shoulder that I jump and quickly reach for a wand that I realiz I left in my room. It doesn't matter anyway. The "intruder" is Kingsley Shaklebolt, my order guard for the night I'm assuming. His normally stoic face is lined with worry. I never really talked to him before, but at that time, I have never been so happy to see him. He couldn't be all bad. After all, he kept Sirius safe from the Ministry by misleading them.

I throw my arms around him, seeking some silent comfort. He seems startled by my forwardness and slightly uncomfortable, if the tensing is anything to go by, but he eventually wraps his arms around me gently, rocking me back and forth. He doesn't whisper quiet reassurances that everything will be okay. He doesn't tell me to quiet down in soothing whispers, which I'm eternally grateful for. That is not what I need or want to hear. I need to cry it out and he lets me. Being held in his strong arms, I feel safe and cared for, even if it's only in my mind. When I feel lips softly brush my neck, my eyes meet his. His eyes hold compassion, but there is something else hidden in their depths. I start to think that I might be cared for in reality, and not just my mind. When my lips feel the brush this time, I know I'm cared for.

It goes no further than that. I fall asleep in his arms, for once not dreaming of death, either Sirius' or Cedric's. When I wake up, I'm in my own bed. I know Kingsley isn't here anymore. I'd have a different guard at this time. I hope I can spend more time with the auror during his next shift, maybe do a little more kissing.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Happy" with Charlie/Harry

Harry felt like a bird. The young savior thought flying on a broom was freeing. It was nothing compared to riding on a dragon, high up in the sky. What made it even better was that his lover of 3 years, Charlie Weasley, was holding on to him tightly, sharing the ride.

After the war, Harry went against what the British Wizarding World expected of him. He didn't become an auror or go into politics. After spending a lot time with the second eldest Weasley son, he decided he wanted to work at a dragon preserve. Charlie of course helped get that set up in Romania. They were only there for 2 months before Charlie worked up his famous Gryffindor bravery and confessed his feelings of love for the emerald-eye man. Charlie shouldn't have had to work up any sense of bravery because as soon as he said the words, Harry launched himself at the muscle-bound man, sealing their lips together in searing kiss that sent heat directly to both of their groins.

Although Harry definitely wanted more when it came to intimacy, Charlie took it slowly with him, not wanting to rush into sex. He was afraid Harry would doubt the depth of his feelings and feel like all Charlie was his body. And that was as far away from the truth as you could get.

Harry and Charlie have been living in peace and in love. Harry worked his way up and became a professional dragon tamer, near the level his love was at. They worked well together because of their closeness and were almost always paired together on jobs.

They discovered that one of their favorite pastimes was flying on the tamed dragons that allowed it. There were only 3 at that particular reserve.

Tomorrow Harry and Charlie would share in the most sacred ceremony becoming bonded husbands. Not just husbands because they could divorce. When a couple went as far as to bond, there was no such thing as divorce. You had to be absolutely sure that it was true love…and they were. Charlie would take Harry's last name since he had 5 other brothers to carry on Weasley. Tomorrow would be a new beginning with a future that hopefully involved lots and lots of children.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Moving On" with Lee Jordan/Harry

Not many truly knew what was behind the "Lee Jordon" persona. All they saw was the joker the hung out with the notorious Weasley twins who always favored Gryffindor and was vocal against Slytherin during his time as commentator during the Quidditch games.

The one person who saw behind the happy-go-lucky mask was Harry Potter, the bow-who-lived. He was friendly with the twins because they were Ron's older brothers as well as Gryffindor's beaters, but since they were two years above, he didn't really hang out with them, except during practices. In return, he didn't know their friends that well, which included Lee Jordon.

Harry had worn a mask since he was young. He learned to cope with his "family's" harsh slaps and at times, harsher words. He had to act like he didn't care; otherwise he might have collapsed from the overwhelming stress of it all.

Lee Jordon was an enigma to him. He saw what others didn't. He saw how Lee hid behind smiles. He saw how Lee covered up the pain with laughs. They were very similar that way. Unfortunately, before Harry could really get to know the older boy, Lee graduated.

LEE~HARRY~LEE~HARRY

The next time Harry saw Lee, it was on a bloody battlefield with death swarming around them. There was much causality on both sides including Fred Weasley. Luckily, Lee was hurt minimally physically, but emotionally he was a wreck. Harry wanted to comfort the ex-Gryffindor but he didn't know if it would be welcome from someone who was just an acquaintance. He knew he could relate though.

LEE~HARRY~LEE~HARRY

At Hogwarts' Great Hall, they laid the dead to allow friends and family to visit and say any final goodbyes that they had. The Weasleys were in the infirmary due to injuries and near Fred there was a lone figure, Lee. He silently stood near him for a few minutes. Even in death, Fred was smiling.

Harry spoke in quiet tones, not wanted to disturb anyone around them. "You know, we are so much alike. We both wear masks to hide the pain we feel. We both shrug off every shitty thing that happens to us with easy going smiles. You were in love with Fred Weasley who was as straight as they came." Lee stiffened, but Harry continued on. "I also fell in love with him, someone who only ever saw me as a little brother." Lee faced the savior in wonder. "You're not alone in your heartbreak."

LEE~HARRY~LEE~HARRY

After the war, Harry withdrew from many of his friends. They told him that he should marry a nice witch, preferably Ginny as the Weasleys and Hermione were hinting at, and have many little Potters. No one understood, except Lee.

While he grew distant from his best friends during his Hogwarts' years, he grew extremely close with Lee. They traded stories and memories concerning Fred. Some would make them laugh; some would make them cry. They held each other as tears came.

About a year after the war, they had one of these nights, but this time, it was different. They traded stories like usual, but they had stopped being solely about Fred and branched into their respective childhoods, the reason behind their masks. It got too much for the emerald eye 18-year old, and he cried out his frustration. He cried about the pain he felt growing up unloved, about what he never allowed himself to dwell on. Lee joined in. Their hugs became gentle kisses which took on passion. Heavy groping was added to the searing kisses. As they undressed each other, Harry forced himself to pull away. "I don't want to be a simple replacement for a lost unrequited love."

Lee stroked Harry's cheek softly. "Either do I." Although the words seemed simple, they spoke volumes if you read between the lines.

As the cloudless sky twinkled with countless stars, they made love with each other, for once not thinking about a lost redhead.

As the two of them slept sated in each other's arm, holding tightly on to one another, a fog took on a form. The form had a very familiar smile with eyes that never stopped showing mischief, even in the afterlife. "I'm glad you two have found each other. George has Angelina. Now I can rest in peace." The fog dissipated as happy laughs echoed throughout the room. The couple slept on peacefully.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sand" with Remus/Fenrir

I always liked the beach. It was so freeing. The Malfoys owned a private beach and him and his lover were allowed to use it during the full moon.

He and Fenrir Greyback had been lovers ever since the man had saved his cub. That had proven his feelings.

They were running in the sand, chasing each other. Fenrir's wolf form suddenly stopped. Mooney halted, for Fenir had a strange look in his eyes before the older werewolf lunged.

They mated on the sand and it felt wonderful and liberating.

As the full moon was chased away be the sun, the 2 weres changed back.

Fenrir groaned in annoyance. "I have a lot of sand in places that it should never be."

Remus chuckled, albeit weakly. "That will teach you to not fuck me in the sand."

Fenrir smirked. "I'd do it again."


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Natural" with Cedric/Harry/Viktor

It was the night after the Yule ball. Harry and Cedric were standing next to each other and looked so natural, like they belonged together. Viktor didn't know what either of them saw in him. They were both from the UK, and he wasn't it. They both had soft hearts, but his was hardened from his school. He didn't feel like he belonged with them.

Those thoughts flew out of his head as the raven haired beauty that was a fourth year moved to press his moist lips against his. Cedric, a devilishly handsome seventh year, also moved, but behind him, and he could feel the hardness.

Both Harry and Cedric whispered, "I love you."

Vicktor smiled a true smile. "I love both of you too."

It felt so complete to be with them. Maybe the three of them was natural.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "one night only" with Voldemort/Harry

It was the night of the third task. Cedric was already dead and Voldemort had sent away his death eaters. Even now, Harry could feel his body reacting to the dark wizard. The ritual had not only given him back his body, but also the good looks of Tom Riddle.

Voldemort smirked. "Do you like what you see? I can see your excitement Potter."

Harry gulped, knowing there was no point in trying to lie. It was quite obvious. "Maybe I do."

Voldemort gracefully slid over to the young boy who was standing next to Cedric's lifeless body. The snake Harry's cheek with rough hands, and Harry leant into the touch against his will.

Harry whimpered and the snake pulled away. "Please…"

Voldemort looked thoughtful. "I hate to admit it, but I want it too. It would only be for this one night though."

Without thinking about the consequences, Harry nodded. He knew he would regret it, but he wanted it so badly. "Just one night…"

**

Harry was right when he said he would regret it. He found out about one month later that the one night of passion had caused him to get pregnant.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "frosting" with Blaise/Harry

As Harry walked into the loft that he shared with his long time boyfriend of 3 years, he heard an explosion. The raven hair hurried to the kitchen, wondering what Blaise had done now. The boy knew not to go anywhere near the kitchen when the better cook wasn't home.

Harry's eyes widened as he caught sight. It looked like a potion accident with the mess. Harry knew better though. Blaise had tried to bake and it ended up like this. There was flour, eggs, milk, and frosting everywhere.

Harry felt a headache coming on and messaged his temples. "What were you attempting to make love, 'Attempting' being the key word of course?"

The Italian boy blushed sheepishly. "You told me you never had a birthday cake for your actual birthday. I was trying to make you one from scratch."

The savior's eyes softened. When he was about ready to pull his hair out over his boyfriend's antics, the former slytherin did something like this, something so incredibly sweet and uncharacteristic.

Harry looked around at the mess. With a flick of his wand, the kitchen was spotless once again. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you look at it, Blaise was still covered with frosting. Harry's eyes gleamed with mischief as he strutted over to the soft-spoken former slytherin. He delicately licked the frosting from the plump lips, making Blaise moan in appreciation. "You may have not completed you task, but how about I make you feel good in our bed? It's the thought the counts after all."

Blaise nodded eagerly, the cool façade dropped temporally. "Do you have any more frosting? I have a good use for it."


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Pink" with Severus/Harry/Lucius

Severus groaned in frustration as Harry and Lucius started in on it again. It has been the same argument for the last 8 and half months. Harry was sure that the two babies he had in him were both boys. Lucius was convinced that they were 2 girls. They had decided to not find out the sex and let it be a surprise. With magic, they could easily change the color of everything they bought. The potion master was truly regretting their decision though if his head pounding was any indication.

Although usually the carrier had better instinct about the sex, Severus tended to side with their blond-haired lover. In no way in hell was he going to actually speak up about it though. Harry has forced Lucius on the couch more than once for disagreeing with him and Severus wasn't taking the risk.

~-~

Harry had collapsed from exhaustion after the tiring birth. One baby had midnight black eyes with tuffs of black hair. The baby had Severus's body make up. The other new born baby had Lucius' beautiful white-blonde hair with breathtaking emerald eyes. It would be a definite heartbreaker.

Harry smiled at Remus and Dora. "I introduce you to Orion Lucas Potter-Snape-Malfoy and Rosebud Siria Potter-Snape-Malfoy."

Lucius smiled gently at the bundles. "I guess we were both wrong my love. We have a little blue and a little pink."


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "wind" with Blaise/Hermione

The leaves were changing colors for it was that time of the year.

The once bushy-hair Hogwarts Gryffindor student was now a stunning, curvy, ministry lawyer. The once soft-spoken, Hogwarts Slytherin was her partner on most cases. They had fallen deeply in love with each other after Hermione discovered Ron's cheating ways. She was surprised to find out that she wasn't as hurt as she should have been. She felt more relief to have an excuse to leave him, and of course Harry supported her. His treachery gave her a plethora of opportunities, one being Blaise Zabini.

After dancing around one another for weeks, Blaise finally asked Hermione out to lunch. They had a quiet lunch at a small café and then went for a walk in a secluded park. In an rickety gazebo, Blaise kissed Hermione with a passion that Ron had never showed her. As the wind picked up with ferocity, making the multicolored leaves swirl prettily, the two of them made sweet love, taking chances of being caught. They knew they'd be together no matter what happened or who tried to stop them.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Love is a strange thing" with Gregory Goyle/Harry/Vincent Crabbe

When Greg and Vince became a couple, no one batted an eyelash. They were both muscle-bound tough guys who believed in "brawn over brain". In a way, they shared a kinship. Everyone thought it was more out of necessity then actual desire. Who else would want them after all?

Then all of the sudden, Harry Potter began to spend time with them. Everyone agreed, although no Slytherin would admit it unless under the influence of truth serum, that the golden boy was beautiful. Although some saw him as scrawny because of his walrus of a cousin's too big clothes, he was actually extremely toned from being a seeker. Besides the muscles, he had delicate features with long eyelashes and breathtakingly vivid emerald eyes. No one could see what Harry saw in them, and that was when they thought it was simply friendship.

Those thoughts changed when after lunch in the Great Hall one day, Harry strutted over to the Slytherin table, ignoring the sneers, and kissed both Vince and Greg goodbye…on the lips. There was a shocked silence as the bodyguards of Slytherin smiled softly before the raven-hair walked out.

It was chaos and many Slytherins were not happy about the turn of events. They weren't stupid enough to go after muscles, but Harry Potter was easy picking.

For the first time in many years, Slytherins along with many Gryffindors who were also unhappy worked together in cornering the boy-who-lived and began to throw hexes. Some Gryffindors lowered themselves to muggle fighting.

They didn't stop until they heard 2 enraged roars. No one ever saw Vincent Crabb and Gregory Goyle look so murderess.

For once, Gryffindors used the brains they were born with and ran away. Slytherins also ran, but tried to make it look as if they weren't. They had an image to uphold after all.

With gentleness that would surprise anyone who saw, the two Slytherins got Harry to the infirmary and could not be budged from his side until he awoke.

Harry smiled at the sight that greeted him upon opening his eyes. The emerald eyed youth puckered his lips sweetly and was rewarded with 2 short, but deep kisses.

"I love you" was whispered by the Gryffindor and it was clear in his voice. It was returned with two affirmatives.

No one would ever expect pretty Harry Potter to be with two boys who suffered in the looks and brains department, but was also in his house's rival house, but 'love is a strange thing'.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Christmas" with Ron/Harry

Harry's eyes were swimming with tears as he looked down at his hands. Harry had made himself comfortable on the couch in front of the fire. It was Christmas morning and he was trying to hold back tears. Hermione had gone home to be with her parents, while he and Ron had decided to stay at Hogwarts. Harry was in love with Ron and was going to tell him this magical day, but ever since break started, he's done everything he could to avoid Ron.

Ron was so cute. He wasn't handsome by any means, but boyishly cute described him well. They hadn't known that he had come back to get a book he forgotten, but seeing him and Seamus kissing was burned into his brain. Harry couldn't deny it any longer. There was no chance for them getting together.

The raven-haired beauty didn't hear the portrait door swing open until a gangly arm was in his line of vision. The savior of the wizarding world looked up with a start and his eyes locked with chocolate pupils. Harry gulped audibly.

Ron kneeled so he was facing Harry and made the eyes lock. "Are you going to tell me why you've been avoiding me? You haven't even been sleeping in the dorm room."

Harry couldn't tell Ron the complete truth, so he decided on a half truth. "I saw you and Seamus kissing."

Ron looked as if he had been slapped. "Are you homophobic?"

Harry shook his head 'no' quickly. "Nothing like that. It's just that…I've been questioning my sexuality recently and the only kiss I've had was the awful wet one with Cho. I was just wondering…how was it?"

"Do you really want to know?" Harry nodded eagerly, but tried to make it look like it wasn't. With no preamble, Ron pressed his lips to Harry's slack ones. The smooth muscle of Ron's tongue found it's way in the green-eyed boy's mouth with no problem. Harry snapped out of his daze and eagerly kissed back. They finally pulled away when air became a necessity.

Harry and Ron both shared goofy smiles. "That was brilliant." They said simultaneously.

Ron sat on the couch and Harry snuggled up. Ron held Harry's lithe body close. They were starting to doze a bit when Harry asked, "What about Seamus?"

Ron gave a very Slytherin smirk the scared Harry just a little. "It was just a mistletoe. Did you really think that I didn't know that you were there?"

Harry opened his mouth, and Ron kissed him to stop the upcoming retort.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "no magic" with one-sided OMC/Harry

It was another beautiful day in the sunshine state of Florida. Harry was getting ready to go to his job at the hospital.

After the war ended, Harry left the UK for the USA to get away of the fame and unwanted attention. Even in a different country, he was afraid of being recognized as a wizard, so he had decided to live in the muggle world. For a career, he wanted to help people in ways that didn't include fighting, so it was the perfect idea to work at a hospital, and be the muggle version of a mediwizard. When he went to school to get the training, it took less time than a normal student and he was perfectly happy now. Every now and then, he would miss the wizard world, but he felt he was better off.

The morning passed routinely, and that day Harry decided to get lunch in the cafeteria instead of leaving the building. As he entered the room, a smiling blond came up. "Hi, you sexy thing you."

Harry chuckled indulgently. "Hello Scott."

Scott Danders was a squib Harry met at the hospital. The raven-hair became nervous and thought of fleeing Florida, especially when Scott made it clear he knew who Harry Potter was. Scott gave a beautiful smile and promised to keep the truth to himself.

Scott and Harry became quick friends, but Harry always had a suspicion that Scott wanted more. That suspicion turned into certainty when Scott asked him out. Very nicely, Harry always turned him down. Scott was nice, funny, and handsome, but Harry didn't like him in that way. He didn't want to lose Scott as a friend though.

Scott was at it again though. "Will you go out with me?"

Harry shook his head and repeated the same answer. "Scott, I'm flattered, but I don't like you in that way."

The blond pouted cutely. "How do you know without giving me a chance?"

Harry wished Scott would understand and thought of the way to get Scott to shut up about giving him a chance. "I have a compromise. I'll kiss you and see if I feel anything."

Scott's blue-green eyes widened. "Really?"

Harry nodded, and pulled down Scott's head since Scott was about half a foot taller. Their lips met in a soft kiss, and the blond groaned in it. Harry moved his lips against his friend's, and finally pulled away. Scott's eyes were glazed with his lust. Harry smiled gently. "Scott… that was a really nice kiss and you're obviously a talented kisser, but I don't feel any magic."

Scott's eyes showed his sadness. "Nothing?"

"I'm sorry."

Scott gave a disappointed sigh. "Can we still be friends?"

"Of course, I would never want to lose such a good friend."

Scott led Harry to get some food. "I guess I don't show magic in anyway, figuratively or literally." And his arm was squeezed in comfort by his friend.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Cinnamon" with Regulus Black

Harry Potter calmly opened his eyes, only to find Sirius Black and Remus Lupin staring at him in wonder. Harry sat up quickly, and without looking around, lunged at his godfather who caught him easily and held on tight.

A throat was cleared at the doorway and Harry's cheeks gained a rosy hue at the sight of what looked like a younger Sirius Black, but who he knew from pictures was actually Regulus Black.

Regulus was smirking at Harry, whose cheeks flushed even more. "I'm making waffles. Anything special?"

Harry stuttered slightly, but answered "I-I like cin-cinnamon on mine."

"Really? I wonder how you would taste with cinnamon all over your body."

Harry blushed, but decided to get bold. "Well, do you want to find out?"

Regulus took a step to the bed, but both Remus and Sirius growled protectively.

Sirius was scowling at his little brother, "My godson is not allowed to be fucked."

Harry took a stand and pouted. "I was never allowed to date because of Moldie Voldie. Now I have a chance and you're going to try to stand in my way? NO FRICKEN WAY!!" Just to spite the two protective males, he sauntered over and gave Regulus a kiss who returned it eagerly, both moaning at the sensations going through their bodies.

They pulled away, panting quite heavily. Regulus smirked at the werewolf and dog animagus. Harry batted his eyelashes and smiled sweetly. "How about those cinnamon waffles?"

They walked out of the room hand in hand. Sirius and Remus could hear Regulus say, "By the way, welcome to heaven Harry."

"Thanks. At least I took down Voldie with me." The-Boy-Who-Died-To-Defeat-The-Dark-Lord exclaimed proudly. There was a pause before, "Where's my mom and dad? I thought they'd welcome me with the Marauders."

"They're busy in their bedroom. Hopefully we can do what they're doing, and soon."

Sirius had had enough and charged after them and Remus could hear, "Over my dead body."

"Too late." Harry sing-songed cheerfully.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Double the pleasure, double the fun" with Regulus/Harry/Sirius

Regulus and Harry kissed leisurely after a passionate bout of love-making. Harry groaned as he felt himself hardening once again. When he went to the afterlife and became one with Regulus, it seemed he became insatiable when it came to sex. He never grew tired when a normal body would have collapsed from the exertion.

Regulus, on a similar hand, was exactly the same. He adored making his lover randy and did everything he could to make it happen. He had something up his sleeve this time though. "Harry, sweetheart, can we talk?"

"Less talk, more grinding." was Harry's mumbled response.

Regulus chuckled. "You might like what I have to say though." He paused for dramatic effect. "My dear brother has been watching up for quite awhile."

Harry shifted to stare in Regulus' eyes. "He's overprotective of me, just like Remus."

Regulus shook his head 'no'. "That's not the way I was talking about, not anymore at least. Although he doesn't want to, he desires both of us. Don't deny it. I've caught you staring at him more than once as well."

Harry blushed, not realizing he was that obvious. "Sorry," he mumbled sheepishly.

Regulus kissed Harry deeply. "I'm not offended. I know he's very attractive. I lusted after him as a teenager. Compared to that, you're not as screwed up as you think. At least you didn't grow up with him in your life."

Harry snickered, before his eyes widened in understanding. "You want us—"

Regulus nodded and they shared identical smirks. "After all, double the pleasure, double the fun."

~RBHPSB~RBHPSB~RBHPSB~

They opened the door to see Sirius sitting comfortably in a cushiony chair, his eyes closed in a resting manner. The two of them didn't know if Sirius was actually sleeping, but decided to take the chance.

With slow movements, they approached the motionless figure. Harry knelt between Sirius' open legs and deftly undid the sleep pants, pulling out the soft flesh which began to harden with Harry's touch.

Meanwhile, Regulus, with a murmured incantation made Sirius shirtless. With a look to each other, they set to their individual tasks.

Regulus went to work make Sirius' nipples into hard numbs, while Harry licked and nibbled at Sirius' delectable flesh until it was pulsating with pleasure. A hand gripped Harry's hair and the youngest knew that the man was now awake. Instead of being pulled away like he thought would happen, the hand pushed Harry more into his lap. Harry relaxed his throat muscles and took the cock all the way to the back of his throat, swallowing around it. His eyes drifted up and caught the site of the brothers engaging in a heated kiss.

Harry whined slightly and the two pulled back breathless. They smirked at one another and before Harry knew it, he was sandwiched between the two, kissing Harry while Regulus grinded against him.

With an incantation both Harry and Regulus was relieved of all of their clothes. As Sirius attacked his nipples at the front, Regulus kneeled and nipped and suckled Harry's puckered hole, earning gasps of pleasure and fervent need. After stretching Harry, Regulus entered, give a long moan at the tight heat that never seemed to loosen.

Harry thought Regulus would move, but got the surprise of his life. Sirius stretched him even more and entered as well, both cocks in him rubbing against each other, making him fell as full as he ever felt. It was borderline painful, but when they begin moving and hitting that one spot inside of him, the pain evaporated into pleasure. Regulus palmed Harry's weeping cock as Sirius tweaked his pebbling nipples. After many more thrusts, they spilled their seeds into Harry's quivering body, as the younger man came with cries of 'Reg' and 'Siri'.

They panted heavily, catching their breaths as the two of them slid out of Harry's still clenching hole. Harry smiled cheekily. "I wish we did that sooner."

Regulus lightly kissed his neck. "Ain't that the truth."

Sirius' eyebrows rose. "Is this a onetime thing?"

"I hope not." Regulus and Harry answered together.

Sirius grinned. "I'm glad I'm not alone with that sentiment."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might add more in the future


End file.
